Spirited Away: Once Again
by InuYasha-Ranma
Summary: Chihiro decided that she want to bring Haku's river back, and accomplished it. But what happen when she falls into the river, and cant swim? Only time will find out ;  will be more chapters ! Might be OOC.
1. Restoring the River

**So, heres my first Spirited Away story. Putting my skills to the test. I dont know how long I want it to be but we'll see as we go :) anyways, you can check out chapter one. Im going to try and hav chapter 2 up by at least next week. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Spirited Away, but I wish I did...**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: Restoring The River<em>

Chihiro Ogino sat quietly in the chair of her desk. Papers were scattered along the floor and around her desk. The garbage can was full of crumpled papers. Her mind was full of crumpled memories.

_Fifteen years. _She thought_ Fifteen years since my adventure. Fifteen years since I saw my friends. Fifteen years ago, I was happy. _Chihiro sighed and grabbed a forest green pencil crayon. _And all I can do is live my depressing life, waiting for Haku to fulfill his promise. _

"Haku.." Chihiro silently whispered his name. Silent tears fell from her face, onto yet another picture of the boy she feel in love with. "Haku!" This time, Chihiro started to throw books onto the ground and rip random pieces of paper. She stop almost as soon as she started because she knew that she would have you clean up the mess. It is _her_ apartment. Her responsibility. Chihiro picked up books and papers and messily placed them on her desk. She flopped down on her bed, not even bothering to change into her PJ's.

"Will you come? Will I even see you again?" Chihiro rolled over to her side and saw that it was 11:11 PM. "I wish that I will see Haku again." With that, Chihiro closed her eyes and drifted into a world with Haku.

_"Chihiro.."_

_"Mmmm, huh?" Chihiro sat up and a tall figure stand in front of her. Haku? She slowly started to get out of bed and made her way towards the man._

_"Haku?" _

_"That's right Chihiro. I told you we would see each other again" Chihiro almost jumped into his arm but he continued talking "And I would like you to re-meet my beautiful wife and your ex-best friend, Lin." _

_Chihiro gasped at the name of her friend. Would she really do this to her? She knew how she felt. Why? _

_"W-why?" Haku just laughed at this. _

_"After you left, me and Lin became close. Anyway's, be grateful. Lin was the one who made me come here to say hello. I never would of otherwise." Tears started to come out of Chihro' eyes. "Well,we saw each other again. I fulfilled my promise. Bye!" Haku disappeared with Lin hanging onto his arm, with a smirk on her face._

_"NO! HAKU!" Chihiro tried to reach out to grab him, but she was to late. _

"HAKU! NO!" Chihiro snapped open her eyes. She was taking deep breaths and she was sweating. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 7, only 1 hour until work started. "That was a _very _bad dream." Chihiro got out of bed and made her way to the shower. The floor was covered with dirty clothes, but the tiles were still visible.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm making the right decision." Chihiro took a deep breath and turn on the water facets. The hot water poured over her creamy skin. "I mean, restoring the Kohaku River is great, but I mostly just want to see him again. At least he'll have his river back."

Chihiro worked as a Environmental Specialist who spends alot of her time researching Mythology and Art. Her recent project was to restore the Kohaku River and put the apartments buildings somewhere else, while growing trees around the river so it had _some_ privacy. So far, the project was going quit well.

Chihiro stepped out of the shower and looked at herself in the mirror. She had defiantly grown out over the years. Her brown hair now fell to her mid-back and her face has thinned out. Her cheeks were now a cream colour instead of the rosiness they once had. She now had impressive cures and long, lean legs. Her stomach and waist was small and thin. She was in good shape and did have muscle on her arms and legs.

She walked over to her dresser and changed into a pair of clothes. Chihiro made sure she had the purple hair band that her friends made. _Granny. No Face. Boh. Lin. Kamaji. _Chihiro sighed and walked out of her apartment building and down the stairs. _Haku. _Chihiro caught the train heading towards the Kohaku River. Today was the last day they would need to complete the task.

The train ride took about 30 minutes. When Chihiro arrived, she was surprised to see all the workers already there and, working. Usually, she was the first one there. What surprised her more was that all the trees were up, and hid the river nicely, and that the river was indeed flowing!

"So, what do you think?" One of the best employees, Naomi, came up behind her.

"Its be-beautiful. When did you-"

"When you went home yesterday, we continued. And then we came back in early this morning. Lucky for you, we just finished it." Chihiro couldn't say anything. She was so happy. The place was peaceful and calm. Chihiro watching the water rush down stream. She closed her eyes and felt so happy that they were able to complete this task. Chihiro opened her eyes again, looked around and saw that everyone and everything had already left. _How long was I zoned out for?_

Chihiro walked over to the river, took off her shoes, and placed her feet in the river. _Hmm, it's so nice. _Second, minutes and hours past before Chihiro decided to get up. When she finally did, the sun had set and the moon was out.

"How long was I here for?" Chihiro said, to herself. Chihiro started to walk towards the path that lead to the city, when a bird came down and pecked at her head. Chihiro screamed and feel into the river. _DAMN! I can't swim! _Chihiro tried to swim back to shore, but it was no use. She could feel her lungs screaming for air, but none came. Chihiro finally gave up and let the river bring her up current. She sank lower and lower and she then she become unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? I hope I can update alot. And hopefully i dont forget either :) haha.**

**R&R pleeeaaase **


	2. Looking For You

**A/N - So here's yet another chapter. I'm ain't to sure about it, but enjoy anyway's!**

**D I S C L A I M E R - I DO NOT own Spirited Away.**

* * *

><p><em>Looking For You.<em>

"What's this?" Haku looked up from the paper work he was doing. Ever since Chihiro helped him get his name back, he became in charge of half of the Bathhouse. Yubabba was not to pleased about this, but she has grown to accept it after awhile. "It seems like my river is calling me, but it got destroyed."

Haku left his office and made his way down the stairs. He dodged many of the customers and employees, but then a certain employee came to him.

"Hey Haku, you look like your in hot pursuit." Lin commented, as she stop him from walking.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sure. Hey can we talk later?" Haku replied, trying to get away from the spirit. Haku walked around Lin before she could even respond to his question.

_It is! It is my river calling me!_ Haku thought. He went outside and the smooth breeze ruffled his hair. Haku changed into his dragon form and left to the location to his river.

* * *

><p>"Ow, my head." Chihiro looked up from where she was laying and saw nothing but beautiful trees and flowers. She looked behind her and saw that there was also a river. Chihiro got up and put her hand in the river. "Hmm, feels so nice."<p>

Chihiro started to stand up, but she soon feel down because her head felt very dizzy. She laid back down and thought about what happened.

"Where am I? I was by the Kohaku River, then I feel in. I swear I drowned. Maybe I'm dead?" Chihiro started to laugh "Maybe I'm in the Spirit World. Wouldn't that be a wonderful dream?" She took a deep sigh. "I miss Haku."

* * *

><p>Haku got closer and closer to his river. He could feel his river get uneasy by some sort of presence.<p>

_Okay, so if my river is back, and it's really is calling me, then who is there?_ Haku thought. He picked up a boost of speed. Within minutes, he reached his destination. Haku returned to his human form and started to walk towards the body of water.

_This is it_ He thought _This is actually my river._ Haku stood up and looked down stream _It must of been restored in the human world. But who would do that?_

_Chihiro. _

Haku started to walk around, seeing if he could find any clues about the spirit who was present at his river. Haku almost stopped looking because he figured it was nothing, when he reached the area where Chihiro was laying down before.

"Th-this smell. It's a humans smell. It's Chihiro's." Haku looked around to see if he could find her, but there was nothing there. He started to walk towards the forest, following the sent of the woman he loved.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, there's so many trees! And I'm hungry!" Chihiro rubbed her head, then looked at her hands. "Ahh! Th-there disappearing!" Chihiro started to pace back and forth, wondering why she was,in fact, disappearing. Then it hit her! "This happened when I was in the Spirit World. Maybe I really am back!" Chihiro started to look around the area to find <em>anything <em>to eat.

She walked a couple more meters, and found a berry bush. She figured that she should ask the bush for a berry instead of just taking it.

"Um, excuse me, Bush. I was wondering if I could have one of your berries?" The bush made no movement, but one certain berry started to shine in the sun. Unlike the others, it seemed to call out to Chihiro. "Th-thank you."

Chihiro grabbed the berry and ate it slowly, savoring each bite. When she finished, she leaned over to the bush and quietly said, "Thank you, again. it was delicious."

Chirhiro's hand reappeared within seconds. She was about to continue walking when she figured she should have some food for the road. Chihiro asked the bush if she could have some more berries, and the same response came. 5 berries started to shine, so she took those. When she was all set to go, Chihiro continued on the path she was taking, hoping to find some railroads tracks.

* * *

><p>"How far did she walk into the forest?" Haku has been walking for hours and there was no sigh of Chihiro, besides her smell. He decided that it would be quicker to change into his dragon form and search for her that way.<p>

* * *

><p>Chihiro yawned and stretched out her arms.<em> I think I should call it a night.<em> She thought. Chihiro looked around the area she was in and decided that she would rest under a big tree, hoping that nothing that despised humans came along and found her.

She walked over to the big tree, and started to set out some leaves and fixing branches for a more comfortable sleep. Of course she asked the leaves and branches before she did anything. Most people thought that when Chihiro asked nature for things, thought she was insane. But Chihro didn't care.

Chihiro laid under the tree and looked at the stars. "I wonder how much longer I have to walk for" She turned to her side and slowly closed her eyes "I wonder how much longer until I get to see Haku." With that, Chihiro drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Haku kept soaring through the air. He scanned the ground to see if he could find any movement. He looked up at the sky and saw that stars took over. <em>'She is probably sleeping already'<em> He thought _'Sleeping in the forest. With no protection.'_ Haku started to feel uneasy. _'What if a spirit who hates humans find's her? What would she do?'_ Haku shook his head _'I'm sure she will be find!' _He picked up his speed, just in case something did happen, and flew right over the tree Chihiro was sleeping under.

Haku kept flying straight. The sun was starting to rise and his eyes were starting to get heavy. Haku stopped mid-air and sniffed with his snout. His eyed widen because he couldn't smell Chihiro's sent anymore. Haku turned around and started to follow the path he just took.

_'I must be really tired if I didn't smell the end of her sent.'_ He thought.

* * *

><p>One of the sun's rays made it's way through the branches of the tree and onto Chihro's face. She opened her eyes slowly and pushed herself up with her right hand. Chihiro stretched and ate one of the 5 berries she had. She stood up and let her mind re-focus. Chihiro had a quick look around the area and soon found the path the took the day before.<p>

"I hope that I don't have to walk to much further in this forest." Chihiro ducked so she wouldn't hit her head on a branch. "I don't feel to comfortable being alone out here."

* * *

><p>Haku finally found the end, or beginning, of Chihro's sent. He transformed back into his human form and landed on the ground, with no sound. Haku had a quick glance around and saw that under one tree, was what looked like a small home-made bed. Haku walked over to it and knew that Chihiro was sleeping here last night.<p>

He turned around and saw that there was a path. Haku knew that Chihiro's must of went that way also. He knew that even though her smell was still strong, it has been a couple hours when she left this place. Haku started to follow the path, on foot, to find her.

* * *

><p>"Ugh! How ling have I been walking for? My feet hurt!" Chihiro started venting to herself. She looked around to see if there was a place to sit, but there was no such luck for her. She kept walking, for which seemed like hours, until she was stopped by this sudden gurgling noise. Chihiro looked around and saw that the ground in front of her was starting to part. She backed up a little, hoping that she would have a chance to run, but the spirit looked right at her.<p>

"Who are you? And what do you want? No humans can trespass my territory!" His voice boomed over the land and Chihiro almost fell over.

"Um, I'm sorry to trespass, but I am just trying to find my way through this forest. May I please pass by?" She replied. She looked up and saw into his eyes. Chihiro was hoping to find acceptance and happiness but instead she found anger and annoyance. She gulped and waited for what was going to be coming her way.

"No you may not! I suggest that you turn around now or I will have to deal with you!" He pulled up one of his arms and crack his knuckles, just to emphases his threat.

"Please. I won't do anything to harm your place!"

"That's what all you humans say! But what do you do? Go ahead and ruin it anyway's! My land use to be the most beautiful place you could find, but do you know what happened? You humans built a oil company over it. OIL!"

"B-but not ALL humans are like that. I under-" Chihiro was cut off by the intense glare she received from the spirit.

"Don't you DARE say you understand! You don't! You didn't loose your life! You home! Your world! In fact, you shouldn't even be here! I'm going to make the Spirit World a better place by exterminating a certain human."

Chihiro's eyes widened and she tried to look for something to defend herself. The only thing she could find was a couple of weak twigs and acorns. She looked up at the spirit again and saw that he was about to strike her. Chihiro closed her eyes and waited for the impact to hit her. Her mind filled with memories of Haku and tears started to flow from her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So hey. How's a goin' ? Again, I don't know how good this chapter is. I'm a little uneasy about it, but hey, nobody's perfect ! Anyways, R&R pleease. Oh. And tell me about any mistakes :)**


End file.
